All Around Me
by Emmery Dawn
Summary: Emmy's dreams had a new face in them, Caven Bently. She always looked forward to seeing him every time she slumbered. She confine to him about everything and became emotionally attached. Though one day, one simple carefree dream changes everything and takes it all away.
1. Dream of Other

**Chapter 1**

** "Emme, momma got donuts!" a voice said with such excitement.**

**I slowly opened my eyes to see an eager little boy with donut crumbs at the corner of his lips. I rubbed my eyes to see more clearly.**

"**I see you took the red one." I said while I wiped the crumbs off his face. "Save me a one." I said patted him on the head. He smiled and ran out of my room. I looked at the clock, 6:45, what a good way to start my Friday morning. Luckily school does not start for another hour. I get up from my pillow covered bed and walk to my closet. I ramble through some clothes till I find what I want. I throw on a black tank, white hoodie, and a part of jeans. I walk out of my room and down the stairs to see Ethan playing with his toy cars on the table. "Ethan I call the purple car." I said walking over to him and I sat next to him. We played with his cars for a bit when my mother walks in. Her dyed dark brown hair curled and her make-up bright and friendly. Her newly ironed suit fit her well. Her heels could be heard a mile away.**

**"Vroom." Ethan said as we raced cars down the table.**

**"Mom, you're up early." I said. She just smiled which said in it she had other things on her mind. Taking the hint, I patted Ethan on the head and grabbed a donut. I headed for the living room. I fell backwards on to the green couch. When I turn on the TV Josie jumped up onto the couch with me. Josie is an adorable white kitten we adopted from a shelter awhile ago. "Jo Jo, how's my kitty?" I scratched behind her ears then looked up at the TV.**

**"Thanks, Paul. Top news today. Sunshine Zoo's Polar Bear, Ava, has given birth to two baby cubs. These cute fuzzy bears will be accessible for viewing in a couple weeks..."**

**I yelped with excitement. Part of me wanted to slap the happy-go-lucky woman who was talking about it though. Favorite animal is polar bear, if you couldn't tell. I shot up from the couch and headed back up stairs. I still had about thirty minutes till school. When I got to my room, I shut my door. I lay down on the bed and covered myself with the blankets. Josie managed to make it into my room before I shut the door. So she was now at my feet curled into a ball. "Love you, too Jo Jo." I start to fall asleep again. My dream formed before my eyes. Not by me, by someone else so effortlessly.**


	2. Emotions Within

Chapter 2

"_Do I ever get to make my own dreams anymore?"_ I thought to myself. "_Though I can't really complain."_ White sand and a vast ocean surrounded me. The sunset was causing the sky to be pink and purple. It was the prettiest setting I have ever seen. The warm sun crawled over my skin. The ocean breeze blew my long wavy amber hair. I sat down and buried my toes into the heated white polished sand. I knew he was here I could feel his presents and well he made the dream. He was just hiding out of view. I start looking all around when I see him. He was sitting next a tall palm tree a little ways behind me. My cheeks started to get warm and a small smile came across my face. He starts walking towards me. I could feel my grin growing.

_"Emme, I missed you today."_ he popped into my head.

_"Oh really? The Academy that boring?" _I replied He was shirtless in just a pair of swim shorts. Taking in the warmth the sun I guess. Doesn't get to do that very often. His hair shined against the sun making his dark black hair gleam a tint of red. The sun also made his eyes glisten to an exceptional emerald color. I still haven't got used to the rush of whenever I saw him.

_"Ha, you're hard not to miss."_

I only see him in my dreams, well because he is too good to be true. A guy who says he knows the real me. A guy I have never met in person, but see everyday. A guy I have come to love being in my dreams. A guy I confide and tell every secret to. A guy I can truly talk and joke around with. He has been coming to my dream for over a year now. I felt like I knew him when he first appeared in my dreams. He finally made it over to me. He sat down beside me, our shoulder touching.

"You know how to create a beautiful dream." I said while looking at the massive ocean before us.

"Technically it was just a beach till you got here." He said. I could feel his eyes on me like he was studying me. I looked down and noticed my attire. "At least it fits the occasion." I said looking down to a black swimsuit top with some petite short.

"You look good in black." He said. I just smile and nudge his shoulder. He turns toward the ocean. That is when I start studying him... Millions of thoughts ran threw my head.

"_He is so good looking. I mean come on! Caven how dare you wear no shirt next to me. Abs. He has abs. Really if this is a game, I'm a loser. _

_A big fat failer. What is this…CRUEL…I mean his hair is messy, but cute. Bet it is styled that way. Black hair, green eyed boy. Can you say girl's dream? Ha, he is in mine. My stomach feels weird. All fluttery like. Ah, abs..."_

He turned back to me and had a huge smirk across his face.

"Good looking, huh?"

"Excuse me, why are you reading my thoughts without asking?" I said while hitting in the arm. I totally forgot he is a mind reader, which in fact is not fair…either. He's grin quickly faded. His face said something I couldn't quite understand. As soon as it came it left. His smile came right back.

"That kind of hurt you know." He said while giving me a side glance.

"Cry about it." I said sarcastically. I lay my head in his lap after sticking my tongue out at him. He started running his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me smiling. I tried hard not to smile back, but I couldn't help myself. I looked back to the ocean; the sunset seemed frozen in time. The ocean breeze stopped blowing and the ocean smelled faded. It was as if everything was on pause. I closed my eyes and started drifty off. I felt like I was in dazed. A warm sensation came over me. It trickled down my spine and made me as if I was floating a cloud. Caven body tensed and I snapped out of my haze. He was slightly trembling.

"Emme." He said and I could feel the painful edge in his voice which gave me goose bumps. I sat up to get a better look at him. "Remember how I told you about me and what I am?" I remember every word. How he isn't like the people I know. He was a different being from the rest. He lives on blood and darkness. He also told me how his kind would never hurt or harm humans. He told me all about the Academy, Moroi, Dhampirs, he told me everything. I nodded, but not entirely sure what all of this was about. "Remember the Strogis, I talked about?" I remember them vaguely because he only talked about them once. He face filled with fear and uneasiness. I nodded again knowing my face held ever inch of concern. "They…" he trailed off.

"What?" His face showed too many emotions I couldn't keep up. He would flash from sadness, to fear, and everything in between. The concern inside of me started building higher. Without an answer the dream he had made disappeared.


End file.
